Practice Makes Perfect
by SpobyMakesFlan
Summary: Spencer and Toby, who are just best friends, need a little practice kissing. And they realize that the best way to get better is to use each other for some practice. AU OneShot.


HALLO! I love to use Tumblr prompts, because they rock :O. Here's one from Tumblr (nope, disclaiming this idea right now).** OTP are friends, and practice kissing on each other. I had to. I just had to.**

_1Shot_

_Location: Spencer's bedroom_

* * *

><p>"You have your date with Andrew tonight, right?"<p>

She nods her head cautiously, setting her pencil down. She doesn't really _want_ to go out with him tonight, but her parents set her up with him. Apparently he's rich, intelligent, handsome, and seems to be absolutely perfect. That's why she plans on being extra picky during the date about his flaws. She doesn't like people who are labeled as flawless. She thinks that she is capable of deciding when someone is flawless.

"Are you scared?" he asks slowly. "You know... that he might _kiss_ you or something?"

"No," she lies. "Why would I be scared about that?"

"Because you're Spencer Hastings, and I know the real you," he says, chuckling quietly. "Besides, we've both never been kissed before. I have my date with Sophie tonight, and I'm scared. I've never kissed a girl! I want to be good at it."

"So, practice," she suggests.

"On what? My pillow?" he scoffs. "No thanks, Spence. I can't believe you're trying to put up a front that you're not worried!"

"Okay, I _am_, but I think that any good kiss will come naturally. What's the point of being nervous? It just happens," she shrugs.

"So you want to take a chance that your first kiss is gonna be some sloppy one with that douche Andrew?" Toby says, groaning. "I know the guy. He's arrogant! I don't like the idea of his lips all over yours. Do you really want him to be your first kiss?"

"Well, I don't really have much of a choice. I just have to hope that he won't kiss me, because I am definitely going to screw it up," she chuckles. "What other options do we have?"

"Your best friend," he says.

"That's ridiculous, Toby. My best friend is—" she starts, but then realizes what he's just suggested. "_You_. Me and you?"

He nods his head.

"I would rather have you be my first kiss than Sophie," he tells her.

"I don't know..." she mumbles. "Are you sure that this is what you w—"

He takes her by surprise and kisses her gently.

"There. It's out of the way," he says with a grin. And now they both want more. "Maybe... maybe we should get some more practice for tonight. Just in case our dates try to make a move or something. I want to be ready for anything."

"Yeah, you're definitely right," she says, nodding her head. But she knows it's just an excuse to kiss him again.

He kisses her again, holding her waist as he does it. Their mouths are actually touching, and she's surprised. Is this really what kissing feels like? It's good! No wonder everyone in all the movies and TV shows love to do this.

He pulls back, surprised.

"I think we should get more practice, I mean... we should be prepared for something unexpected... like tongue!" Spencer cries.

"Oh yeah, you're right. What if there's tongue?" Toby says, nodding his head. "Let's just get comfortable with that."

Their lips meet again, and he doesn't know how to give a girl tongue. He just does it—slips his tongue right into her mouth. He swears she moans when he does it, but what does he know? She's probably just surprised. He's on the verge of moaning, too. He never knew how great kissing is, because he had never done it until now!

Reaching for her phone, Spencer pulls back from the tongue. It's kind of _extremely intense_.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm calling Andrew," she says. "Um, I don't think I should go on that date until I've practiced kissing enough. It might have to wait a while."

He tries not to smile.

"I'll call Sophie and cancel," he says, beginning to reach for his phone.

"Wait! Why don't you call her after you see if you're good?" Spencer asks, hoping it doesn't sound too flirtatious. "One more time, and we'll see if you're ready for that date. Personally, I think it might take many, many tries."

He chuckles, and leans in to kiss her again for more 'practice' for 'Sophie'.

After all, practice makes perfect.


End file.
